You'll Think of Me
by dmbludani
Summary: The Trio have graduated from Hogwarts, and now it's time for real life heartache. R/H
1. Graduation

Let me give you a little back ground. This story is completely disregarding Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. (I started writing it before the book came out.) This story is in Hermione's P.O.V. (or better known as point of view). That's all I'm going to say for now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I do own some characters, and plot lines.

**Chapter 1-Graduating**

The three of us sat there, waiting to be called up. The list was being called alphabetically, just like when we were sorted, but we were allowed to sit with whoever we pleased. The ceremony was being held right where Dumbledore's funeral was. The front platform had all the teachers and Headmistress McGonagall, as well as Minister Scrimgeour and his new assistants. Why someone needed three, no four assistants just astounded me.  
"Hermione Jane Granger," McGonagall called. I stood up, smiled, and made my way up to shake everyone's hand, and to receive my certificate of advancement. Before I sat down next to my two best friends, I looked out into the crows, looking for my parents. Once I found them, I smiled brightly and headed back to my seat.

Before I knew it, the three of us were back at the Burrow with Ron's family, my parents, and members of the Order of the Phoenix celebrating the momentous occasion.  
Soon enough, the three of us were going to do with our lives. Everyone knew the answers. Ron and Harry were going to go to Triton Academy for upcoming Aurors, because Merlin forbid they do something without the other for once. And I was moving to Dublin for college at Merlin's Secondary Wizarding School for Witches and Wizards. Wizards and Witches from all over the globe go to Merlin's, and I was one of the few that got accepted. My plan was to double major, and have a minor just in case. I wanted to be a teacher, a healer, and if those didn't work out, an author. I know, I'm a bit of an over-achiever, but I did get the highest grades in my year at Hogwarts. Triton was located in London, near the Ministry of Magic, so I wouldn't be as close to Harry and Ron as I would have like, but Merlin's is the best wizard college known to, well, wizards. I couldn't pass that up.

The good thing was we had all summer before the three of us went our semi-separate ways. I would only move to Dublin because it was required if you wanted to attend Merlin's. Otherwise I would have stayed at home and apparated there and back each day.

Throughout the course of our seventh year, Ron, Harry and I searched for the Horcruxes, and destroyed each one. Then, finally, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort in a long and painful battle for all of us. Even a few weeks after graduation, we all still had scars all over our bodies from that final battle.

The summer went by faster than the three of us would have hoped for. Now, we would truly depend on letters and visits anytime we could spare the time. I'm not sure how Ron and Harry are going to survive without me to do their work for them, but I'm sure some mental prat will be willing to do it for them. Wait...

I left for college the day before they did. So, the day before I left they threw me a surprise going away party. It wasn't a very big party, but I didn't need one. I got to say my goodbye's to my closest friends and my best friends.  
10 galleons says Ginny thought of the party idea.

The morning after the party, Ron and Harry came over for some breakfast and to say our goodbyes once more. I wasn't sure when I'd see them again, so of course I cried! They both have to come to mean so much to me that it was hard to let myself let them see me off. But I did, eventually.  
"Don't forget to owl me, ok Ron?" I asked him, holding his arms.  
"I can't promise, Hermione. You know me," he replied.  
"Yeah, I know. That's why you still have Harry," I said back to him as I hugged him one last time.  
"Hermione," Harry said. "You'll do great. And don't worry about getting letters. We'll write you!" We hugged for a little while longer and then decided if I didn't get on the train then, I would never get on the train. So I turned away from Harry and Ron, picked up my things and got on the train.


	2. All alone

**Chapter 2--All alone**

I arrived at my apartment and started to unpack. Surprisingly, I had more things than I remember having. All of my pictures went out, my books on the book cases; my desk had the proper amount of parchment and ink. Once everything had been put out in its appropriate place, I started to feel so lonely. I'd never before felt so alone. There was always someone around I could sit with, or talk to. It was a completely new feeling and I was starting to think I wasn't prepared for anything that could happen.

A month after I moved in, term started at Merlin's. I met some possible friends, but no one that I could really talk to. Harry and I continuously wrote each other and it seemed like every other week or so Ron and I wrote. I never felt like pestering Ron about writing more. He was probably having a hard time with work, knowing him.

All of my classes were two hours long, and I had an hour break between each one. Three classes each day, six classes total and I had Friday-Sunday free. On Monday and Wednesday I had Arithmancy, Charms, and Wizards Anatomy, while on Tuesday and Thursday I had Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. It was a full schedule, but I had a lot of classes I wanted and needed to take.  
Every now and then I would run into a certain guy randomly. His name is Scott Bradley. He is a bit taller than me, has brown eyes and hair. Coincidently, he was semi-friends with my semi-friends, and we actually had a class together. He only had five classes, but he was also working at the local book store.

It wasn't until Halloween that I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. Everyday I hung out with my friends; we were all becoming rather close. Kris and Matilda were a year older than me, and have been the best of friends since they met last year in their Transfiguration class. They both moved here, and live in the same complex as I do. Scott and his brother, Nicholas, grew up here. Scott is four years older than me, and Nicholas is three years older than Scott.

School up to this point was going great. I still felt like I was the smartest witch in all of my classes, and my grades continued to exceed my teacher's expectations. I didn't know if Harry or Ron were going to be able to visit for Halloween since it would be on a Saturday, but whether they could or not, there would be a Halloween party at a friend of a friend's home. And I was planning on attending it after I finished reading and writing the essays that were due. The party was supposed to be a Masquerade Ball. I still had a few ball gowns from previous events back at Hogwarts and other things, so I wouldn't have to spend any money on anything but a mask. I picked out my favorite dress, a silky navy blue one that fell to the floor, with a square neck, and an empire waist as well as cap sleeves. I choose to wear my favorite silver heels (open-toed), and a necklace Harry and Ron found for me for graduation that matched everything perfectly. I also decided to wear silver gloves that went up past my elbows. I put my hair up in a messy and loose bun, with random loose curls that fell down.  
I'd have to say I looked spectacular, but that was just me.

A week before Halloween I owled Harry and Ron about the Ball, hoping they'd join me, but neither replied. I figured they were just busy. So, I left it alone. Quite unlike me, I know.

When I showed up to the friend of a friend's home, Kris and Matilda (who told me School would be there a bit later) found me right away. Random stares came my way, but I thought nothing of it. After a few songs, I accidentally ran into a red-headed boy who was standing next to a messy-black haired fellow, both of which were at least a head taller than me.  
"Ron?" I asked softly. "Harry?" The two took off their masks and smiled at me. I hugged them both and then hit them on their arms.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" I asked.  
"It's called a surprise, Hermione," Ron said.  
"You look great, Hermione," Harry said, smiling.  
"Thanks!" I looked them both over. They both had the best looking dress robes on, and they'd never looked better. "So do you, guys."  
After a few seconds of silence and smiles, I looked back up at them and said, "Merlin, I've missed you!" I hugged them both again.


	3. Masquerade Ball

**Chapter 3--Masquerade Ball**

After talking with Harry and Ron for what seemed like hours, Kris and Matilda came up to us and told me that Scott and Nick (Nicholas) had arrived.  
"Oh, great!" I said excitedly. "Kris, Matilda, these two are my best friends, Harry and Ron." I pointed to each person as I said their names.  
"Good to meet you," Harry said as he shook hands with the two girls.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you," Ron said shaking their hands as well. Kris and Matilda smiled and said hello. Then they took me by my arms over to Scott. Hoping that Harry and Ron would follow me, we found School accidentally. We actually ran into him.  
"Merlin," I said as I smoothed out my dress. "Hi, Scott. You look nice."  
"Thanks," Scott said as he smoothed out his dress robes. "You look . . . amazing."  
I blushed and Ron and Harry came up behind me. Ron cleared his throat to make sure I knew he was there.  
"Er, Scott," I said as I made room for Harry and Ron, "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Guys, this is Scoot Bradley." The three shook hands, Ron trying to be more masculine than he actually was.  
"Harry Potter, aye?" Scott said.  
Harry chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, that's me."  
"And Ron Weasley . . ." Scott said as if he were trying to remember where he'd heard that name before. Ron looked offended. I smiled.

Once Scott got there, it seemed like he was always by my side, and Ron started to act defensive towards Scott. But Harry seemed to be having the time of his life. Meeting new people for the first time had never really been a favorite past-time for Harry, but tonight seemed different for some reason. While there was some down time (and Scott and Ron went to get us some drinks) I took the liberty of asking Harry some questions.  
"Whatever happened to Ginny?" I asked.  
"Why do you ask?" he asked.  
"You're acting like you're single, Harry. You've asked three, no, four girls to dance already, and you've only been here an hour."  
"I'm just being polite, Hermione," he replied. "There are more girls here than guys. Do you really expect me to be rude?" I knew he was partly joking.  
"It wouldn't be a first time."

After the Ball a huge group of us decided to go out to eat. Scott continued to stay by my side and Ron continued to glare. When we sat down at our huge table, Scott sat next to me and Harry and Ron sat in front of us, and Kris and Matilda and some others sat beside us. With every funny thing Scott sad, Ron laughed mockingly. After a while, I got tired of it, and I pulled Ron outside to yell at him.  
"Ronald, why are you acting this way?" I asked.  
"What way?" he asked innocently.  
"Stop it Ron! This is ridiculous!" He just stood there. I was surprised he didn't have a reply. "Are you going to tell me why you are being like this?"  
"Oh c'mon, Hermione," he said.  
"No, I'm serious. You've acted rude towards Scott and even his brother Nick, and I want to know why!"  
"Because!" he said. I took a deep breath, and stepped closer to him.  
"Because isn't good enough anymore, Ron. We aren't at Hogwarts any longer."  
Anyone could tell that Ron had had enough.  
"Why him, Hermione?" he asked. "You two have been inseparable all night!"  
"If you wanted to dance, you could've asked me. I would have danced with you," I said honestly.  
"That's not what I'm talking about, Hermione." He took a step back and turned around, his back facing me.  
"Will you clue me in, then, please?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.  
Ron turned back towards me. "He likes you, Hermione. He likes you the same why I do."  
I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, so I just stood there, mouth open slightly. We stood there for a few moments silently before he broke the silence.  
"Will you say something? I just told you that I like you."

I didn't know what to say. I looked back inside where our group was getting up from the table and heading toward the door. There were so many things I wanted to say, but for whatever reason those things stayed inside of me.  
By the time our group made it outside, I had still said absolutely nothing, and Ron looked sorely disappointed. The next thing I knew, Harry was hugging me goodbye, and Scott was ushering me home.


	4. Letters

**Chapter 4--Letters**

I had a terrible time trying to sleep that night. The only thing I looked forward to was getting an owl from Scott with in the week. But that wouldn't cover up the sorrow and hurt I had caused one of my best friends.

At Hogwarts, the majority of my time spent there I liked Ronald. There was no denying it. Especially when he dated Lavendar our sixth year. But now, it was different. Since I met him, I'd liked Scott. And there was no denying it. There was something different about him, something mature. And maturity hardly ever escaped Ron's actions or words.

There was one thing I knew for certain. I needed to write Ron before anything else happened. I had to clarify what I did or didn't do, for that matter.  
I finally decided on getting up three hours too early and headed to my desk. I sat down, got out some parchment, ink, and my lucky (and favorite) quill in hopes luck would rub off. I sat there for a good half hour trying to decide how to start that letter. I finally decided on heading it with 'Ron,' but even then, I still wasn't sure about that.

_Ron,_

_I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but I need you to understand some things. I didn't expect you to say that you like me, first of all. And second of all, I like you, too, it's just that I like Scott, as well. I'm sorry, Ron. I hope you can understand. I don't want to hurt you in anyway, you are one of my best friends. Please write back. I hope things are still ok with us._

_Love, Hermione_

I didn't know what else to write. The entire time I was writing it felt like I was 14, it was insane. Shortly after signing it, and placing it in it's already addressed envelope, I sent the letter with an owl my parents gave me for becoming Head Girl. When it was sent, my alarm clock went off. I can't believe I forgot to turn it off!

The entire day I was extremely tired, even with coffee and caffeine in my system. I couldn't shake the horrible feeling I felt about what happened with Ron and I wasn't sure why. I then decided on writing Harry to explain my side of the story, hoping he wasn't mad at me as well.  
After my Wizard's Anatomy class, I headed back to my apartment and started me rough draft of Harry's letter. But the farthest I got was 'Harry,' before I fell asleep.  
I only woke up to an owl pecking my arm off. It was merely 9pm and I had managed to sleep my afternoon away. Then realizing that an owl was in my room, I woke up, not realizing that it wasn't my owl, and tore off the letter from the poor owl's leg. I stated to read it, only to find out it was from Scott. My heart sank, but then lifted once I realized he was asking me out to dinner on Friday. What a nice way to be asked, through owl, I thought. But then I shook my thoughts and thought about Friday. I knew I had something planned, I just couldn't remember what.

_Scott,_

_I'd love to have dinner with you, but I can't this weekend. How about next?_

_-Hermione_

Hoping that was good enough, I sent the letter and the owl back to Scott and headed to bed as my stomach growled of hunger. Once my stomach was content and my throat was satisfied, I headed back to bed, forgetting about Harry's letter. I remembered that unwritten letter only when I woke up two and a half hours too early the next day. Shaking my head, I turned off my alarm clock and started writing Harry's letter.  
'Harry,' and I fell asleep again. It was a good thing I accidentally pressed the snooze button before. My alarm clock went off, blaring in my ear. I almost threw the bloody thing across the room, but decided it wouldn't be the best thing to do. Then realizing it was still only Tuesday, I hurriedly got ready for classes and headed off, forgetting Harry's letter once more.


	5. Dating

**Chapter 5--Dating  
**  
It wasn't until I received a letter from Harry that I actually got down to writing him. I was so happy when they surprised me at the ball, but then everything went kind of crazy.

_Hermione,_

_Ron told me what happened but I'm sure you knew that was going to happen. He also showed me the letter you wrote him, and I'm pretty sure you figured that would happen, too. Merlin, Hermione. I don't know what Ron plans on doing but I doubt he will be writing you for a while. I would still write him, though. Don't give him an opportunity to think you don't care about him.  
Anyway, Ginny says 'hi'. You should be getting a letter from her soon._

_Love, Harry_

Don't give him an opportunity? I've given him plenty of opportunities! I started to feel anger boil up in me probably the same way it does Ron. If he doesn't want to write me, why should I write him?

_Harry,_

_Sorry I didn't write you sooner. Things have been a bit hectic here. I hope everything is going well, especially with training and Ginny. Please let her know I can't wait for her letter. Of course, I could just tell her myself... Anyway, I will write more after my date with Scott._

_Love, Hermione_

There. That should give Ron something else to think about. Of all the things Harry could write to me! How infuriating!

My date with Scott was wonderful. I don't normally kiss and tell but at the end of the night I found out what a great kisser he was. When he came to pick me up, he surprised me with a dozen roses. Then he took me out to dinner. We talked for hours. It was amazing. It was like talking to Harry, but better. We talked about nearly everything; school, family, more school, friends, past relationships--he seemed completely astonished that I dated Viktor Krum shortly-- and Harry and Ron.  
Scott wanted to hear all about our excursions at Hogwarts.  
"It's going to take a lot more than one night to tell you all of those stories, Scott" I said before I took a sip of my butterbeer.  
"Then we are just going to have to go on another date, aren't we?"  
I smiled.  
"Just as long as you're not taking me on these dates to get close to Harry," I said seriously. "It's happened before, and I'm not going to let it happen again."  
Scott reached his hand out and placed it on top of mine.  
"If I wanted to get close to Harry, or Ron for that matter, I'd have asked them out."  
We both laughed.

We arrived outside of my apartment and we just stood there, smiling at each other before either of us said anything.  
"Can I give you something?" he asked me, his hand holding mine.  
"Depends on what it is," I say curiously. Scott smiled, and moved closer to me before he kissed m.

A little while after that, I closed the front door to my apartment behind me, and leaned against it for support. Some of my fingers were touching my lips as if a miraculous thing had just happened to them. I reached the kitchen in a few staggered steps and looked over at a window that was near my table and saw an owl carrying a letter. I quickly went over to open the window and it looked like the owl spat the letter out of its mouth and flew away. I never knew how long it had been tapping on the window. I watched the tawny owl fly away and then decided to close the window and open the letter. The writing looked sort of rushed in a way, but it didn't look like my parents' writing so I pushed that fear out of my mind. I looked at the signature and saw Ginny's name. After I rolled my eyes, I sat down on one of my couches and began to read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I didn't want anyone to tell you before I did, but I heard Harry that Ron has recently started dating some girl they both are in training with. I would love to write more, but I have to go. I'll write more soon._

_Love, Ginny_

I wasn't sure what to make of this. Why would Ginny, who was still in Hogwarts, tell me before Harry did, that Ron, the guy that told me two weeks go he liked me, was going out with a random girl, who is probably not as pretty as me?  
The owl probably tried to get to me before I left on my date with Scott. Rereading the letter, my heart sank a little. My fingers went back up to my lips where hey had just been kissed by Scott for the first time.


	6. Months

**Chapter 6--Months**

A month passed and I still haven't heard from Ron. My letters to Harry and Ginny have continued, although not as frequent as before. I tried my hardest not to be too upset at Ron's actions, even though some days I found I could not stop thinking about him.

Luckily, Scott has not noticed this flaw of mine. I've been with him almost every day this past month. He is absolutely wonderful, and he won't let me buy any of our dinners.  
Now, I suppose, I should figure out what we are exactly.

"I just want to be honest and open with you, Hermione," Scott said to me. We were in my apartment, trying to study for our classes when we both decided to break and talk about 'us'.  
"Well, good," I said bringing him a glass of water. "I'd hate to be lied to." I smiled at him and sat back down across from him. He smiled back at me and took a drink.  
"I'm not sure where we are headed, but for now I don't think we should be official, just yet."  
Interesting way to word things.  
"Ok," I said, not really showing any emotion.  
"Are you ... really ok with that?" he asked me, very unsure of what I would say next.  
"Yeah," I said. "That's fine." There was a brief moment of silence, and I spoke reassuringly. "I'm not going to pressure you into a relationship, Scott. We'll just see where we go from here."  
He seemed pleased with that, because he stood up and walked to my side of the table and kissed me.

Another month passed and I still hadn't heard from Ron. Harry and Ginny didn't mind telling me things that were going on, but it wasn't the same. I missed Ron. And I began to wonder if I had made a mistake.

It was the middle of December and I had done all my shopping already, even for Ron. On the rare occasion I didn't see Scott, I hung out with some friends I had met through other friends. Payton grew up near Kris and we'd become pretty good friends. Payton grew up with Casey who was practically best friends with Dereck. The four of us, among others would randomly hang out at someone's house or apartment.  
Scott owled me to tell me he wouldn't be able to come over, so I invited Payton and whoever else. She brought over Dereck and Casey. We automatically started out laughing. Casey and Dereck were trying to carry the bags of food on their heads and dropped almost half of it. Luckily, Payton was expecting that and saved all that Dereck dropped.  
The whole night, I thought Casey was acting kind of weird. He sat next to me any chance he got, and when he did he sat abnormally close. I didn't mind, it just seemed weird.  
Somehow Payton and I ended up alone for a few minutes.  
"He wants you," she said before she ate a chip.  
"What?" I said, denying it.  
"Why do you think he's been next to you all night?"  
"Because Dereck sat next to you," I said sarcastically.  
But we didn't get to say anything more because Casey came back and sat next to me again and put his arm behind me. Payton gave me the 'I told you so' look and I stuck my tongue out at her.  
"Where's Dereck?" Payton asked.  
"I have no clue," he said. I laughed. "I lost him when I turned a corner."  
"I'll go find him," Payton said, standing up.  
Once the front door closed, Casey faced his body toward me. I looked at him, smiling suspiciously, and faced my body toward him.  
"So," Casey said. He was leaning on his hand, his arm resting on the top of the couch we were on.  
I looked over to where Payton and Dereck sat and noticed her purse wasn't there. How convenient.  
"So," I replied as I brought my attention back to Casey.  
"How serious are you with Scott?" he asked me.  
Casey was a very handsome man. His dark brown eyes matched his neat, short dark brown hair. His face was kind of scruffy looking, but it made him look even more handsome. Resisting his advances might be tougher than one would think.  
"Me and Scott?" I asked. "Oh, we're just dating. Nothing official."  
Before I knew it, he pressed his lips on mine, and put one his hands on the back of my neck pulling me a bit closer.  
We broke apart and my eyes were still closed. He chuckled and brushed my cheek with his hand. I opened my eyes to his smiling face. Casey had a look on his face like, 'how was it?'.  
"I have to be honest," I said. "That was kind of like Scott."  
"Really?" he asked me.  
I nodded my head and said, "Yeah."  
"Alright." He put his hand back on my neck to pull me closer, "How about this?" Casey kissed me again in a different manner, completely different from the way Scott kisses. A soft moan escaped my lips before we parted. Casey chuckled again. "Was that different?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
"Yeah," I said still a little breathless.

Casey and I talked about everything and in between talking, we kissed some more. He didn't leave until 230am. After he left I couldn't sleep for another two hours. I'm just lucky I didn't have a class later that morning. When Casey left, the only person I thought of besides Casey, was Ron. I kept thinking, what was I going to tell him? How could I tell Ron that I snogged Casey?

I woke up randomly around 8am to a tapping on my window. Knowing it was an owl with a letter, I prayed to Merlin it wasn't from Scott. I grudgingly got out of bed, and took the letter from the small owl. Reading the envelope addressed to me, I noticed the similar writing. I looked back out the window to see if the small owl was still in sight. Hoping I wasn't just seeing things from my lack of sleep, I tore the envelope open and read the signature at the bottom of the page.  
It said Ron Weasley.

As if I'd forgotten his last name, or something.


	7. More Letters

**Chapter 7--More Letters**

I debated on reading Ron's letter. I sat on my bed, holding the letter open in my hands, not reading it for a half hour. I accidentally left the window open and another owl flew in, dropped a letter on my bed and left.  
"Oh, Merlin," I said as I picked up the new letter. It looked like Scott's, but I've been wrong about his writing before. I put down Ron's letter and opened the new envelope. The signature was Scott's. Well, at least I was right. I leaned back, sighed and I hit the bed. Not ten minutes after I received Scott's letter, another owl flew in and dropped a letter on my bed.  
I closed my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!" I didn't even bother to see who that was from. I could think of a dozen people it could have been from.  
Finally opening my eyes, I picked up the letter and saw Ginny's writing. I looked out the window and saw another owl heading my direction.  
"Merlin! It's only 9 o'clock in the morning!" I stood up in anticipation of the white owl and knew automatically it was from Harry. Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe the new letter is from Ron, telling me to disregard everything he put in his first letter.  
That thought was put aside when I saw Harry's writing.

I walked over to my desk and sat in my favorite chair, the four letters all in front of me. How was I supposed to pick which one to read first? Then I thought, 'read them how they arrived'. That would be easiest. I opened Ron's letter and I saw a lot of scratched out words that I couldn't quite make out. He apparently ran out of fix-it ink. Or he crossed out so many words, the fix-it ink couldn't work.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it's been a while since you wrote me. But I just wanted you to know I don't care about you that I forgive you. I'm sure you've heard of my girlfriend through Ginny or and Harry. She wants to say hi hello. Well, I've got to go._

_Love, Ron Weasley._

I got so angry while reading that letter that I crumbled it up after I finished it. I tossed it aside and grabbed Scott's letter.

_Hermione,_

_I'd like to take you out to lunch today. I'll be at your apartment around 1130am.  
See you soon,  
Scott_

That was definitely a change in writing. I gently placed Scott's letter to the side and picked up Ginny's letter.

_Hermione,_

_Ron is going to send you a letter. Let me know what he says.  
Oh, and everything is going fine here!  
-Gin_

Interesting. The writing wasn't as neat as usual. She must have written it shortly before it was sent. I placed her letter on top of Scott's and picked up Harry's. It was a bit heavier that the other three letters. I opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and noticed something else. It was a charm bracelet with my name, Ron's name, Harry's name and Gin's name on it. I held it in my hand as I read Harry's letter.

_Hermione,_

_I saw Ron's letter before he sent it to you. If you couldn't tell, he's still pretty bent out of shape about the whole thing. This bracelet was supposed to be your birthday gift from Ron. You're probably thinking that he could have sent it to you, or given it to you. But, come on. It's Ron. That and I think he might have lost it. I found it in our room, when I was looking for my book bag._

At this point I held out the charm bracelet and I could feel my cheeks go a bit pink.

_I know Ron sent that letter today, I hope you don't write him a harsh letter back or tell him that I sent you that bracelet. He's probably forgot about it by now. I'll come by and visit you over Christmas holiday._

_Love, Harry_

When I finished reading Harry's letter for the 4th time, I looked at the clock.  
1015am.  
"Merlin," I said. I really wanted to go back to sleep.


	8. Christmas

**Chapter 8--Christmas**

I slowly got ready for my lunch date with Scott. It was barely hitting me that I wouldn't have class for two weeks. A wave of satisfaction hit me. I walked out to my living room and sat the couch I kissed Casey on. Part of me cringed, but the other part of me had to tell someone. Who better to tell then Ginny? I quickly wrote on a small piece of parchment:

_Gin,  
I kissed Casey.  
Hermione  
p.s. I'll explain more later._

And I sent it with my owl.

Every once and a while I would look over at the charm bracelet from Ron that I placed on my desk. Mixed emotions were running through my body. My mind was switching between thoughts of Casey, Scott and Ron. I looked at the clock in my room and thought to myself that I didn't have anytime to think about anything that was going on with me. After taking a deep breath, I finished getting ready and walked into my front room to wait for Scott. Just as I sat down, there was a knock on my door. I rolled my eyes at myself and stood up to walk to the door. I opened to see Scott, smiling at me. Once I saw him, all other thoughts of anyone else left my mind. I smiled back at him and kissed him.

He took me to this restaurant that he had heard good reviews for. It was a pretty good place, I didn't have any complaints.

The day before Christmas I left my apartment to spend the next few days at my parent's house. A few days before I left I exchanged gifts with Scott. I gave him a book he really wanted, and he gave me a huge candle that smelt like a coffee cake, because I love the smell of coffee, and that was the closest thing to it. He also gave me small tea lights that were plum and white fig scented.

When I got home, my parents told me that one of my great grandparents would be there for Christmas, but would only be with us for two days. My great grandpa was the last great grandparent I had left and I was still surprised he was still alive. He was born in 1906.  
So, I spend a few days with my parents and other family members before I made my way back to my apartment to spend time with Harry, and maybe Ginny.

In no time after I opened the door to my flat, I found more letters, much to my displeasure. I read them all, none too displeasing, but none from Ron. One from Neville, Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Scott. All the letters had a package with it, so I figured they were Christmas gifts. Harry wrote that he would be joining me the following day. He also sent a book I had been eyeing recently. 'Harry Potter and his Excursions' was actually supposed to have a detailed, and accurate, account of his life. And I was mentioned a lot. He knew I'd get a kick out of it. Mrs. Weasley sent me some delicious home-made treacle tart and chocolate truffles. I don't know how she does it, but she cooks amazing. She wrote that she hoped I wasn't the reason Ron was so surly. I semi-smiled and opened the next letter and package. Neville sent a beautiful scarf, red and gold. He wished me a Happy Christmas and hoped I was doing well. I made a mental note of sending him something with a nice long letter. Ginny sent a lovely perfume. Her letter asked who Casey was, and I laughed to myself. I heard a knock at my door, so I went to open it.  
It was Ron.  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.  
"I, uh, came to deliver your Christmas gift," he said holding out a package.  
"Oh, well, c'mon in," I said moving out of his way so he could walk in. He made his way past my table where the gifts were, and walked to one of my couches and sat down. I followed him, but sat across from him, then remembered the gift I got him. I quickly got up and retrieved it.  
"Here you go," I said handing the long, slim package to him.  
"Thanks," he said softly as he handed the gift in his hands to me.  
"Thanks," I said in return. We opened the gifts together. He unraveled the gift to see a huge poster of the Chuddley Cannons that was signed by all of the players.  
"Hermione," he said, almost speechless, "how did you get this?"  
"Oh, that doesn't matter," I said, trying to hide the fact that Scott got it signed for me.  
I continued to open my gift, which clearly had been wrapped by Ron. I pulled out a beautiful necklace, with a silver star as the charm. It matched the bracelet Harry sent me. a week ago.  
"Oh, this is beautiful, Ron," I said completely in awe. He smiled at me, as his face turned pink. I stood up to hug him and he met me half way.  
We were interrupted by another owl.  
"Merlin's pants," I said as I went to go get it. It was from Harry.

_Hermione,  
I changed my mind. I'll be there in a few minutes.  
-Harry_

I smiled and brought the letter to Ron.  
"He can never make up his mind, can he?" I asked, smiling.  
"Not really," Ron replied putting the letter on the coffee table. He looked at the unopened package on the table. "Are you going to open that one?" I looked over to where he was looking and saw Scott's unopened package.  
"Um, yeah. I was," I said taking those few steps to the table. Hoping that if I took long enough, Harry would be there and avert Ron's attention from me to him (even though they lived with each other).  
"Do you need help?" Ron asked. He stood right next to me, so close I could smell his cologne. I had a hard time focusing.  
"No, I--I almost got it," I stuttered. Fortunately, Harry showed up just then. I mentally brushed sweat off my brow, and then walked to the door to open it for my Savior of the moment.  
"Hey Harry," I said before I hugged him.  
"Hey Mione," he said hugging me back.  
"Ron's here," I whispered, still holding on to Harry. We were standing right outside my door.  
"Oh?" he said, making us both lean in the door way a bit, so he could catch a glimpse of our red haired best friend. "Let's not keep him waiting, then."  
I giggled and we let go off each other to walk inside. The two greeted each other, and I got some drinks out.  
"Hermione was just about to open this package," Ron said to Harry.  
"Ah," Harry said.  
"Oh, I can do that later. Let me show you both around," I said handing them butterbeers.


	9. Harry's stay

**Chapter 9--Harry's Stay**

It felt so great to have Harry and Ron there that I invited Ron to stay for dinner, knowing he never turned down food. After dinner, we talked a little bit more before Ron went back to the Burrow.  
"That was interesting," Harry said as he leaned back in his chair, watching me clean off the table.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, my mind still not over the fact that Ron had even shown up at all.  
"That unopened present is from Scott, isn't it?" he asked me. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at the package with Scott's writing on it.  
"I actually completely forgot about it," I answered as I went to open it. Harry stood up and joined me in my front room. I opened the box and stared at it's contents. Harry kept looking between me and the box. I lifted up the gift and studied it more closely. It was the most beautiful silver mask I'd ever seen, with lace and some beads placed strategically on it. There, below where the mask was in the box was a note. It read,

_Hermione,_

_Wear this to the masquerade ball for New Years Eve. I will meet you there as your date._

_Scott._

_p.s. It matches your navy blue gown perfectly._

I was speechless. I didn't even mention the ball to Harry or Ron, but now Harry knew. Not that I didn't want them to come, I just didn't want the same drama with Ron.  
"Are you going to go with him?" Harry asked, pulling me back to reality.  
"I have no reason why not," I said placing the mask back into the box, along with it's note. I quickly jot down a reply and sent it.

_Scott, I'd love to._

_Hermione_

"So, are you going to let me go to this ball, or leave me here?" Harry asked, smiling at me.  
"Oh, I suppose you can go as well," I said.

Getting ready for the New Year's Eve ball with Harry around proved very entertaining. I wasn't sure if he had told Ron about it or not, but I was pretty sure he hadn't.  
Since the ball was being held rather close to my apartment, Harry and I decided to walk the block or two up the street. Luckily I bought some new silver flats for my outfit.  
After meeting up with Kris and Matilda, Harry and I walked around a bit, to see if we would run into someone else I knew, or, even possibly, someone he knew.  
We ran into Casey. After leaving Casey to continue walking, I supposed that Casey thought I was always with another guy when Scott wasn't around. I'm only glad there was hardly any awkwardness between Casey and I. We happened to run into some other people I decided were friends and then Harry and I went out onto the dance floor, partly making sure no one else would dance with the other. Kris and Matilda would randomly come over with two guys and start dancing with us before either of them needed a make-up check, or a restroom break or something to that effect.

Harry wanted a breather during one of the songs, so we left our group and walked outside to the crisp night air.  
A little while after we got outside an owl found its way to us, where Kris had as well, and delivered a small letter to me.  
"It's from Scott," I said, opening the folded parchment.

_Hermione,  
Forgive me. My boss won't let me leave here until 15 minutes after midnight. I will be there shortly after that time.  
Love, Scott_

I reread the letter out loud and looked up at Harry and Kris.  
"Are you sure Ron isn't holding him hostage?" Harry asked me, teasingly.  
I didn't get that he was teasing me, so quickly I said, "You told Ron about this ball?"  
"I think he was joking, Hermione," Kris said, smiling.  
"Oh," I said as I brought the letter back up and read it again.  
"Stop being so paranoid, Mione," Harry said standing up. "I didn't tell _Ron_." I suddenly noticed a female figure walked toward us.  
Before Harry reached her, I jumped up and ran toward her myself, saying, "Ginny!" and hugged her tightly. Ginny gladly hugged me, laughing.  
"Merlin, Hermione," she said, looking me over after we let go of each other. "You look great!"  
I looked at her as well. "You do, too, Gin!"  
Ginny was wearing a soft green dress that went down past her knees, and it was strapless, with a light pink bow tied around hr waist. She wore white heels, and her hair was in lose curls.  
"Thanks," she said brightly. Harry and Kris looked at each other oddly, then walked up to us.  
"Kris, this is one of my best friends, Ginny," I said. That I added, "She's dating Harry."  
Kris smiled, and shook hands with Ginny.  
"Nice to meet you," Kris said.  
"Very nice. Could you do me a favor?" Ginny asked, moving a bit closer.  
"Ok," Kris said.  
"Do you know who Casey is?" Ginny asked. My eyes widened and Harry's facial expressions were confused.  
"Yes, actually," she replied as she shifted her weight, leaning on a nearby wall. Kris looked over at me, then back to Ginny. "Why?"  
"Could you point him out to me?"  
"Sure," she replied. So, Kris, in her long brown dress, took Ginny to show her Casey, while Harry looked at me oddly.  
"I snogged him a couple weeks ago," I whispered.  
"Merlin, Hermione! Aren't you dating Scott?"  
"Yes, well, I'm _dating_ him! But I'm not his 'girlfriend'!" I exclaimed, still maintaining my whisper.  
"How does that even make sense?!" Harry broke out in a yell. Just then, Kris and Ginny came back and looked at us as if we were weird for whispering where no one else was. Both Harry and I turned our attention back towards Kris and Ginny.  
"What are you arguing about?" Ginny asked.  
"Don't be silly, Gin," Harry said pulling her close to him. "We weren't arguing."  
"Then why are Hermione's arms folded?" Kris asked.  
"You noticed that, too?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm actually quite observant."  
"That sound come in handy," Harry said. "What are you in school for?"  
"I'm a wizarding business major," Kris said.  
"Interesting," Harry said thoughtfully.  
"Indeed," I said, looking at my watch. "It's nearly midnight, do you want to go back inside?"  
"Sure," The three of them said. The four of us headed back inside. I was still upset with Harry for no good reason.


	10. In the Middle of the Night

**Chapter 10--In the Middle of the Night**

"Hermione," Harry said, trying to get me to talk to him. "You can't be upset with me forever."  
I turned around to face him. "You're right. But since it's only been a few minutes and you're being hypocritical, I think I still have anger-rights," I said, my hands on my hips.  
"You know," said a familiar voice from behind me, "you look adorable when you're upset."  
I turned around, hands still on my hips and saw Scott. A smile hit my face and I rushed toward him to kiss him. He took me in a hug and kissed me back.  
"You're early!" I said.  
He looked at his watch and said, "Nope, right on time. It's barely 12:17am." He hugged me again and said, "Happy New Year, by the way."  
I smiled at his cuteness and kissed him again. By the time I realized we were still at the ball, and I had just been in an argument with Harry, Ginny, Kris, and Matilda had joined us.  
"Gin, this is Scott," I said before Scott had an opportunity to introduce himself. They shook hands, then Scott took mine in his.  
"Can I take you outside for a bit?" Scott asked me. I looked over at Harry, seeing his annoyed face that reminded me of Ron.  
"Absolutely," I said, looking back at Scott. He led me outside where Harry, Kris, Ginny and I were just a little while ago. Scott sat me down next to him and he just stared at me. I wasn't exactly used to him looking at me like that.  
"What?" I asked, as I smoothed out my hair and then my dress.  
"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered, almost as if I took his breath away.  
I could feel my face blush, and I smiled.  
"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself," I replied, tucking some hair behind my ear. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he continued to whisper, but his he whispered in my ear. A brighter smile appeared on my face as I answered, "yes" as calmly as I could be. He picked me up and hugged me, twirling me around a bit. We laughed and kept hugging.

That night we didn't get back to my apartment until 2am. Once we were inside, I told Harry and Ginny what had happened with Scott. Ginny seemed happy considering she jumped up and hugged me straight away. Harry didn't seem too happy, but not entirely disappointed either.  
I could hardly sleep that night. Ginny and I shared a room while Harry took my guest room. Seeing that I couldn't fall asleep, I got up quietly and headed to my kitchen for a small snack. Much to my surprise, Harry had beaten me there.  
"Harry," I said smiling as I got out some crackers, "what are you doing up so late?"  
Harry took a sip of his drink and smiled weakly at me. "I could ask you the same thing, Mione."  
"Are you ok, Harry?" I sat down beside him.  
"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, taking a cracker from me. We sat there for a little in silence, eating crackers and drinking juice.  
"Are you upset with me?" I asked softly.  
"About what?" he asked me.  
"Casey."  
Harry took a while to answer. "I just didn't think it was something you would do, so I was surprised more than anything."  
I didn't really have anything to say. It was the truth, I wasn't acting like myself. I considered this as he spoke again.  
"Are you gong to tell me how I was being hypocritical?" he asked, looking at me with a smirk on his face.  
I rolled my eyes at myself more than anything. "I was just speaking out of the anger of the moment, Harry. I don't think you're hypocritical." He smiled and went back to his drink. Another few moments passed us in silence. My mind was still on what Harry had said. Being the paranoid person that I am, I continued the subject.  
"Do you think I'm changing for the worse?"  
Harry chuckled. "Only if you kiss every guy you're alone with."  
I laughed softly. I looked at the clock, it read 3:52am. "We have a big day tomorrow," I said.  
"Oh?"  
"I'm going to show you and Ginny around. You better be ready by 10 tomorrow morning," I smiled. Harry smiled back. The smile fell from my face as I turned back to face him. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
Harry stood up and walked to me to hug me. "Don't worry about it, Mione. Change isn't always a terrible thing."


	11. Truth Hurts

**Chapter 11-Truth Hurts**

Showing Harry and Ginny around proved very entertaining for the first part of the day. Every chance she got, Ginny put in her own sarcastic comments. I showed them all over Merlin's Academy, and everywhere my friends and I would normally hang out to do homework, or just to hang out.  
Ginny seemed quite interesting, but after a while, Harry looked a bit occupied.  
"You alright, Harry?" I asked.  
"Er, yeah," he muttered.  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked him.  
"Not really," he said bringing his full attention to us. "Ron sent me an owl this morning."  
Right when I heard that sentence I knew something was wrong.  
"And?" Ginny said, as if it wasn't important.  
"He said he was there last night."  
My heart sank, Ginny looked at me, and Harry sighed before he continued.  
"He saw you and Scott. Ron heard Scott ask you to be his girlfriend."  
I wasn't sure what to say, which direction to take. Should I care? Or should I feel bad that Ron happened to over-hear Scott and me talking?  
"Who told him?" I blurted out.  
The three of us stood still and silent, exchanging glances with each other.  
"Who told Ron?" I said a bit more fiercely.  
"Hermione, you can't get upset because someone slipped and told Ron about the ball," Ginny said.  
"I'm sure I can," I said.  
"I'm sorry!" she said. "I accidentally let it slip while he was home for Christmas. Bill and Charlie persuaded him to surprise you, but apparently, you surprised him more."  
As she finished, Harry placed his arm around her and we all heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Scott walking up to us.  
"Hey," he said as he kissed me lightly. "Harry, Ginny, good to see you so soon."  
"It is," Harry said, nodding his head. Ginny smiled slightly and Scott's arm found its way around me.  
"Would you like to join me for a late lunch-slash-early dinner?" Scott asked us.  
I looked to Harry and Ginny, not really caring either way. Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny said, "Sure."

"That was lovely," I said as we arrived back at my apartment.  
"Scott is a pretty funny guy," Harry said, shutting the front door behind him.  
"I didn't know you didn't want Ron to know, Hermione," Ginny blurted out.  
I continued to take my gloves and coat off, placing them next to my scarf. "Well," I said calmly, "I didn't want to hurt Ron."  
"If you didn't want to hurt him, then what are you doing with Scott?" she asked spitefully.  
Harry was watching us like a tennis match, not sure whether to interrupt or just let us have it out.  
"It's easier!" I said.  
"How so?" she asked, like she didn't completely understand.  
"Ron is at Triton's with Harry, Ginny."  
"Oh, and I suppose neither of you know how to apparate?"  
"That's not the point!" I said loudly.  
"What _is _the point, then?"  
I stood there, arms folded. "Ron had his chance."  
"So you're punishing him?" she asked.  
"No," I spat. "I'm moving on."  
"Well, so much for trying not to hurt him, then."  
After a few empty moments, I quietly picked up my things and went to my room, softly saying 'goodnight' before I left the living room.

The worst part about it all was that Ginny was right. After trying so hard not to hurt Ron, I was hurting him all along. And I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. It was like I was turning into someone else, someone that wasn't Hermione Granger at all.  
Was it because I moved? Was it because of the friends I was with? Was it because I was on my own, trying to be independent?

It was that night that I knew I would never truly be over Ronald Weasley. I would always have feelings for him, some how.


	12. Explaining the Hurtful

**Chapter 12—Explaining the Hurtful**

Ginny didn't sleep in my room that night. I wasn't sure where she would sleep, but I didn't care if she shared a room with Harry. It was her idea to share my room with her in the first place. For all I knew, Ginny could have apparated back to the Burrow after having a lengthy discussion with Harry.

It worried when I didn't see her the next morning. She couldn't leave while I was showering; she couldn't leave the night before. All I know is she left a note with Harry saying she left. That day was a very quiet one.

It seemed to me that no one understood my logic in dating someone I went to school with. Well, no one I grew up with seemed to understand. I began to wonder if dating Scott was such a good idea if only half the people I knew completely understood why. I started many letters to Ron, trying to explain why I was doing the things the way I did them, but every one of those 37 letters didn't say what I wanted him to read. It was getting harder ad harder to focus on anything.

Next thing I knew, it was already the end of my second semester at Merlin's, and Scott and I had celebrated our six-month anniversary. By this time, Scott had met my parents, and I had met his. The only few people I really kept in touch with were Harry and Neville. Ron and I would occasionally send letters to each other. These letters would never say anything about dating. Just mainly about school and family. Fleur and Bill were expecting a baby at the end of the year, they still had a month or two 'til they found out if it would be a boy or a girl.

It was almost Harry's birthday when I received a letter from Ginny. By this time, it felt like Scott and I were slowing down a bit, but I was still happy with him. We would sometimes go over to his sisters' home and be with her family. Her twin boys were adorable!

Ginny's letter was completely out of the blue. Harry hadn't really ever mentioned Ginny ever since our argument. Her letter was a shock as well.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Things just haven't been the same since our fight. But, I said those things for a reason. No matter how happy I may be about you and your relationship with Scott, my brother (and his feelings) are still important to me—no matter how I act towards him. I know what a git Ron can be most of the time, but I also know he cares for you. A lot. I'd hate to see you both miss out on something that could be great just because of geographical difficulties. I hope we can still remain friends._

_Love, Ginny_

I sat reading her letter to me for what seemed like hours. And every time I read it, I knew what she was saying was true. I also knew that no matter what I wrote back to her it wouldn't be good enough.

Eventually, I did write back. It was the day before Harry's birthday and I finally sat down to reply back.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I was not able to write sooner. I want you to know that I agree and understand with what you wrote me. I wish there was another way to explain my actions, but unfortunately better words escape me. I do hope to see you tomorrow at Harry's birthday dinner. Anyway, I must be off._

_--Hermione_


	13. Birthdays All Around

**Chapter 13—Birthday's all around**

I walked up to the Burrow, already hearing laughing a talking inside going on. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and engulfed me in a hug. "Hermione, how are you?" she asked, looking me over like she usually did.

"I'm great! How are you Mrs. Weasley?" I asked her.

"Just peachy," she beamed. "Are you hungry, dear?" she started pilling food on a plate for me.

"I am, thank you," I said as she handed the full plate to me. I've learned to always come hungry to the Weasley household. I looked around finally and saw everyone already there and eating. Ginny looked up, and pointed to the empty seat next to her. That's a good start.

On my way I hugged or shook hands with nearly everyone there, giving Harry the biggest hug of all.

"Happy birthday, Harry," I say to him.

"Thanks, Mione."

"I'll give you your gift a little later." He nodded his head and sat down, and then I hugged Ginny.

"Don't try that," she said softly, pointing to a green mush on my plate.

"Why?" I asked, smiling.

"Fred made it."

"Ah."

Dinner was great. The whole night was great. Except that Ron and I hardly spoke or made eye contact that entire night.

It wasn't until I was outside, leaving, that he actually acknowledged me.

"Hermione," he called after me.

I turned around. "Ron, what is it?"

"You forgot your purse," he said handing it to me.

"Oh, thanks," I say. As he started to walk away I called his name and tried to think of something to say. Ron turned around again.

"Are you ok?" I asked, not really knowing where this was heading.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seemed, um…quiet."

"Well, what do you expect?"

"For you to talk. You usually do," I say, shifting my weight to one side.

"Things aren't normal now, Hermione."

Ron has never really been the type of guy that would open up very well. So him speaking this way surprised me a bit.

"Things are never normal, Ron."  
"What do you want, Hermione? For things to go back to normal?" he asked, as if it would be impossible.

"Yes, actually, I do!"

I had no idea if anyone else could hear us. We weren't yelling, but we weren't whispering either.

"Good luck with that then," he said.

"So you just want us to never speak?"

He was at the door when I mustered up the courage to ask.

"Of course I do, Hermione." His hand had reached the door knob, and he was still facing the Burrow.

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm giving you an opportunity to talk right now."

After a few silent moments, Ron turned around, still holding onto the door.

"I'm waiting for something that may never happen."

Ron turned back around, opened and walked through the door, then shut the door behind him.

For something that may never happen? I wouldn't even know what he was talking about if I could guess.

My relationship with Ron had hit an all time low, and it affected me sorely I hated that we couldn't talk, but occasional owls were ok. I felt like I couldn't even tell Scott because he might not understand.

Despite what happened with Ron, Ginny and I went back to normal. I was grateful for that. But it didn't make me feel any better about Ron. I was becoming easily distracted in my own thoughts and I started to think Scott was getting tired of it.

"Hermione, what is going on with you?" We were about to have dinner with Harry and Ginny for her birthday.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on."

"Then why aren't you paying attention to what I'm saying? I've had to repeat myself all afternoon to you."  
I took a moment to simplify the answer.

"I'm just a bit distracted, that's all," I answered.

"That's all?" he asked. "You've been like this all week."  
I took one of my purses and switched it with the one I was already using.

"So, I can't have a weird week?" I asked, placing both purses on my table, and bringing one of my hands to the corresponding hip.  
"And I can't wonder what's wrong with my own girlfriend?"

He had to say that didn't he.

"Of course you can," I replied. After a few moments, he walked to me and put his arms around me.

"Why is it so hard for us to talk to each other?" he asked as he grazed my back with his hands.

I shook my head a little, "I don't know, Scott.'  
After another moment or so, Scott spoke again."  
"You never told me how Harry's dinner went." Our arms were still around each other, but once he mentioned that dinner, I gently broke loose from him and smiled a small smile.

"It went fine," I partially lied. "You ready to go? We might be late."

"Sure," Scott said. He took my hand in his and we disapparated out of my apartment.


	14. Breakups are Rough

**Chapter 14—Break ups are rough**

Things became different really quickly. I felt like I was moving in slow motion and everyone else was getting faster around me. Ever since the argument/disagreement I had with Scott before Ginny's dinner, I could feel Scott and I drifting apart.

It was almost as if his brother, Nick, and I were getting closer. I started seeing Kris, Matilda and Payton more and more. We also started hanging out with a girl named Sara, who was the same age as I was. The closer I got to Kris, the further away I put myself from Scott. None of this was intentional. And eventually it was breaking point.

Near the beginning of September, after Merlin's had started back up, Scott sat me down and we talked for a little bit.

"Since we've been together, have you ever seen someone and wonder what it would be like to be with them?" Scott asked me. At first I didn't know what to think. I wasn't sure if this was a real question or a trick one.

"No," I said, not once thinking of Casey or the cute guy in my wizard's anatomy class.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Where are you going with this?" I asked. It seemed kind of out of the blue. But only slightly. The week leading up to this conversation, Scott and I had little petty disagreements. We've never had those kinds of disagreements before then.

"I've been thinking about us a lot, Hermione. And I don't think we're going anywhere anymore."

My heart dropped. I had told this man that I loved him! And he said it back!  
"So, you're breaking up with me?"  
"I don't want either of us to end up hating the other because of stupid petty things, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," I said calmly. We looked at each other for a little while before he pulled me in for a hug.

After walking me up to my door, hugging again and watching him walk away, I slowly walked into my apartment and saw some letters on my kitchen table. I didn't bother with them. I continued to walk into my room. I changed into some pajamas and lay in my bed for a little while before drifting off to sleep.

I didn't exactly start to cry until the next day when I explained it to some friends. Kris decided the two of us needed to have a girl's night full of girl movies and popcorn. Matilda and Payton both gave me great hugs. Our friend, Amber, took me to see my parents. Amber's aunt and uncle lived near them…

Anyway, I didn't get around to telling Ginny and Harry until my birthday, a week and a half later.

"So, you are Scott…are no longer dating?" Ginny asked. Again.

Harry looked at her oddly. "She just said they weren't."  
"I'm just making sure, Harry."  
I looked at them, confused. "Is everything ok?"  
"Everything is great!" Ginny said. "How are you doing?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, as if I were cold. "I'm ok. I mean, it's my first real break up."

Harry and Ginny nodded their heads.

"But, I'm think I'm doing ok."

"When are you going to tell Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Gin," Harry said surprised. "Her boyfriend just broke up with her."

"Thanks Harry," I said sarcastically.  
"Don't you see what's happening?" Ginny asked us.

"Obviously not," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Destiny is telling you that now is the time!" She said very animated.

"The time for what?" Harry asked. "Don't you remember what happened last time they spoke?"  
"Yes. And now," she said leaning back in her chair, "is the time."

"The time for me… and Ron," I said.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "At least someone else gets it."

"I don't think that's what 'destiny' is telling me, Gin."  
"Yes, it is! See, look. You and Ron had that argument which made everything with Scott go haywire because you were too focused on trying not to focus on Ron! And now both of you are single!"  
I guess I never realized how much Ginny wanted Ron and I to be together until that moment.

"I think you want them together more than they do," Harry said.

"You don't think we should be together?" I asked Harry.  
"Of course, I do," he answered. "I just think that when the time is right, you'll be together."

"The time is now!" Ginny said.


	15. New Beginnings

**Chapter 15—New Beginnings**

A day or two after meeting with Harry and Ginny, I decided I should write Ron. I wasn't sure at first what to say, but then I figured writing anything was better than nothing.

_Dear Ron,_

_I've been thinking a lot about what's happened with us lately. It's definitely taken a toll on something in my life. I don't say this to try and make you feel bad, I say this because I want us to be able to talk again. Our last conversation keeps running through my mind, and I think I've figured out what you meant by 'I'm waiting for something that may never happen.'_

_I'm not sure if Ginny or Harry told you, but Scott and I are no longer a couple. In all honesty, I've been thinking so much about you and trying not to that I've neglected my relationship with Scott._

_I would really like to see you, Ron. Please let me know if we can meet sometime this week._

_Love, Hermione_

It was honest and to the point, which is something he needs. After sending the letter, my stomach felt like mush, and my heart started racing. I wasn't sure how this would turn out and I was nervous. I met up with Kris for dinner and told her everything that had happened.

"That was brave of you," she said.

"In a bad way?" I asked.

"Not really. Unless he's dating someone else."

When I arrived home that night, I received a letter from Ron."

_Hermione,  
How's tomorrow? For lunch? Meet me at my dorm._

_-Ron._

Relief washed over my body as I read that short letter. I quickly got a small piece of parchment to write my reply on.

_See you then._

_-Hermione_

I sent it off and I couldn't ever remember feeling more relieved.

It felt like it had been months and months since I'd seen Ron. As I got ready that morning, I became suddenly aware of what might happen. No thoughts of Ron being in a new relationship had ever entered my mind. I wore the necklace he gave me and the bracelet that matched. I walked through the semi-crowded hallway and found Ron and Harry's room with their names on it. Their room was at the very end of the hallway, which I thought a bit odd. I knocked on the door and not a minute later the door opened quickly and I was pulled inside.

"What in Merlin's name—"  
"Shhh!"

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting, now shh!"

She always was a little odd. Maybe Luna really was rubbing off. I watched her sit on Harry's bed.  
"Why do you want me to be quiet?" I whispered.

"Because, Harry doesn't know I'm here and I want it to be a surprise!"

"Well, where are they?"  
"Ron went to get something from someone down the hall."

That clears up everything. A few moments later, Ron came back, surprised to see me.

"Hermione, you're early," he said as he walked a step or two in my direction.

"Nope, you're late." I smiled at him. He looked at his watch and scoffed at himself.

"Let's go then," he said, taking my hand in his and leading me out to the hallway.

"Bye, Gin!" I said.

"Shhh!" she said back.

It was like we had never parted. We laughed and talked and ate. It was great. I don't think I could remember a time where we got along so well, without being forced.

We hugged for at least a minute or two before I had to go.

"Hermione," He called as I started to walk away, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Just—don't start dating someone just yet, ok?"

I smiled widely at him.

"I'll try," I teased.

I turned and walked away.

"Sounds like it went really well," Kris said. I headed over to her house for our third girls night.

"It did. It went really well."

"Good," she told me, handing me a glass of water.

"Want to go to the Alley?"

"Sure," I said to her.

The Alley was like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley put together. It was placed strategically well for Merlin and Triton students.

There was a certain spot we would always go to either before or after our shopping. Tonight was no different. We wanted to go both before and after, being the silly girl's we were. Luckily, we ran into some of Kris' old friends. Jake and his younger brother Bryan had shown up a little after we had. I hadn't met them yet, but Kris told me all about them.

"Jake!" Kris said as she went to hug him.

"Hey, Kris," he replied.  
"This is Hermione, Hermione this is Jake and his brother Bryan."

I held out my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. "You as well," he said.

"Have you seen Kaleb anywhere? We were supposed to meet up with him."

"I didn't even know he was back yet," she replied.  
"A week."

"Wow."

The three of them, and Kaleb grew up in Greece. They went to Mopsus Academy for Witches and wizards on Aeaea Island where Circe lived when she was alive. As they continued to talk, I noticed someone walk in that I had never seen before. He was tall, dark and handsome. When I first saw him, I could barely breathe.

"Oh, there he is. Kaleb, over here," Jake said, waving over his friend.

I looked at Kris, wide-eyed, and she smiled at me.

"Hey Kaleb," she said before she hugged him. "How've you been?"

"Good. I had the best time in Portugal," he said beautifully. Even his voice was handsome.

"Sounds like it," Kris said. "This is my good friend, Hermione."

We shook hands, and said 'hello'. Kaleb looked back at Jake and Bryn. "You ready?"

The two brothers nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Where are you going?" Kris asked.

"We're going to walk around, see what's changed," Jake answered.

"Oh, well, we were going to have a walk, too. Care if we join you?"

"Sure," they said, shrugging their shoulders.

"Let's go then," Kris said as she picked up her purse and winked at me.


	16. Jake and Kaleb

**Chapter 16—Jake and Kaleb**

The night went better than expected. At first I was getting the impression that I bothered Kaleb. But toward the end of the night he seemed to have warmed up to me. It became more evident to me that Kris had a crush on Jake. She wasn't very obvious to people that didn't see her and actually have conversations with her everyday, but because I did, I could tell.

The really good thing about that night? The four of us (Jake, Kaleb, Kris and I) are going to get together soon.

The really bad thing? Having to tell Ron about everything.

The worst thing? I forgot all about Ron and Harry and Ginny. It's not that I wanted to, or that I did it on purpose. Because they each mean a lot to me. I could go into reasons, but that would bore you.

The realization of these things didn't hit me until I received yet another owl. It was from Harry. Ron told him about our 'date'.

"Sounds like you to had a lot of fun. I haven't seen Ron this happy since you gave him that poster for Christmas last year".

I started to feel guilty. The last thing Ron asked me to do was to not start dating anyone. And Kaleb and I were going to have our first date in a few days.

I didn't know what do to. Should I tell Ron about Kaleb? Or just stay away from Ron for a little while? Or stay away from Kaleb? Maybe I overanalyzed it a bit…

"Why should you stop seeing Kaleb?" Kris asked. "You aren't officially dating Ron. I mean, he's not your boyfriend."

I knew she was right. But just because she was right, didn't mean that I felt any better.

"But what about Ron?" Ginny asked. Once I told her about Kaleb, I regretted it.

"I don't know, Gin," I said.

"Ginny," Harry said, "I don't think it's 'time' for them."

What a good thing to say to someone who wanted Ron and me together more than we did.

I knew I had to make a decision. And that I had to make it quickly.

I genuinely cared for Ron, and it was great, going out with him, just the two of us. But I didn't feel for him in the same way I did when we were at Hogwarts. And I think that's what bothered me the most. Maybe it wasn't our time. Maybe we never had a time.

How do you tell your best friend of 8 years that you don't want to date them?

The next day I met up with Kris for lunch. She happened to be owling Jake when I arrived. Jake had told her he was with Kaleb and thought we should join them, or they should join us.

"Do you want to go over there?" Kris asked. My stomach started having butterflies.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

We arrived at Kaleb's father's house. His parents were divorced, and his dad was dating Jake's mother, who was also divorced.  
Kaleb's parents had two daughters after Kaleb, Jocelyn, who is a year younger than me, and CJ, who is 12 years younger than me.

Jake has a twin brother, Jordan, a younger brother, Bryan—of course—and a younger sister, Tasha. Jack and Jordan have a different father than Bryan and Tasha.

When we arrived at Kaleb's father's home, Kaleb and Jake were outside preparing some things that made it seem like they were going on a trip.

"Going somewhere?" Kris asked.  
"Yes, we all are," Jake said before he hugged us both.

"We're going to the beach," Kaleb said hugging us after Jake had.

"Sounds sunny," I said. Kris giggled.

"Care to join us?" Jake asked.

I smiled at Kris, and she answered a simple, "Sure," while shrugging her shoulders, seeming indifferent to the idea.

"Great. I'm driving," Jake said as he clapped Kaleb on the shoulder.

We stayed all afternoon there, talking, watching the boys surf, eating...relaxing. And, of course, there was flirting. I didn't think I made a great impression of myself, but then again, ever since my first year at Hogwarts and I met Ron and Harry, I've been a bit self-conscious.

After a very successful day of laughter and calming down from school and work, we headed back home. Kris and I were invited to a play Jake and Kaleb were planning on going to the next night.

"It's supposed to be really good," Jake said as they started to unpack their car.

"We'll be there," Kris said as we started to walk away.


	17. The Next Night

**Chapter 17—the Next Night**

After getting home from the beach, I had a long night of contemplation. Every time I was around Kaleb and Jake I completely forget about anyone else, Ron included. But once I opened the door to my flat, all my Ron-memories rushed to the front of my mind.

Do I tell him about Kaleb? Should I even worry about it? What if nothing even happens between Kaleb and I? Then all the worrying would have been wasted.

Without noticing, I fell asleep and only woke up to the sunlight in my eyes. I didn't have to go to school that day, just work, but even then it was only for five hours. Having not come up with any type of solution to my almost real problem, I got ready for the day. While I was finishing my hair, I received an owl from Kris.

_I think we should dress up tonight. Nothing major—I already told Jake and Kaleb, so you won't worry about feeling silly. Come over after work. We'll get ready together._

—_Kris _

I smiled at the note and after reading it for the second time, I tucked it in my pocket.

Tonight should prove to be very entertaining.

"How was work?" Kris asked as I changed into the outfit I brought over.

"Same as usual. Someone tried to return a book." I grinned at the thought of it. "Who would ever return a book?"

Kris giggled. I walked back into her room showing off my dark red skirt and black top combo.

"Very nice," she complimented. Kris wore a brown skirt with a green top.

"I like yours, too," I said pointed at her outfit. She smiled in return.

Twenty minutes later, Jake and Kaleb picked us up.

"Don't you look nice?" Jake said to us. Kris and I smiled as we picked up our purses and started back for the door.

"Thanks," I said. "You look nice as well." Seeing his car just a few feet away, I assumed Jake was driving to where ever this play was supposed to be.

"Let's go," Kris said after locking the front door.

"Alright," Jake replied, smiling.

"What's this play about, anyway?" I asked.

"No idea," Jake said as we pulled into a parking spot. Kris and I sat in back, just like we had the day we went to the beach. I considered all the ways this night could go horribly wrong. But once Kaleb opened my door, I shrugged the thoughts aside for a later date.

Thankful for a free play, we walked in the theatre and found four seats three rows back from the front. Perfect, in my opinion. If you're too far away, you may not see the facial expressions that are crucial to the play—no matter how bad the actors or the script. I followed Kris, who followed Jake, and in front was Kaleb. I was just about to sit down when Kaleb asked, "You're going to sit over there?" to me.

Surprised, I answered, "Er, no. I can sit next to you."

I guess you can say that was the beginning of our makeshift relationship. Or, what I considered makeshift.

The play was only an hour long. I'm convinced they must have forgotten a scene or an entire act all together. After the play, we decided to go out for some ice cream. I mentioned the ice cream parlor at Diagon Alley. They were instantly convinced and we all apparated there.  
The entire night, Kaleb and I didn't leave each other's side. We all seemed to have a great time. There was something about Kaleb that drew me to him, like a moth to a flame. I couldn't explain it. I could remember feeling this way about one other person .

We decided to have our first official date, Kaleb and I, the next night.


End file.
